User talk:Patty123
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Deer Herd Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Blog I saw your blog on Hogwarts RPG ^-^ It All Ends (On July 15) 22:16, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Can I join? Prettypop10 Can I join too? Meerkats123 17:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) The first thing you need to do is come up with codes like on Wolf Role Play Wiki Meerkats123 21:10, June 15, 2011 (UTC) That's alright, lol ^-^ It All Ends (On July 15) 21:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) The first thing you need to do is come up with codes like on Wolf Role Play Wiki Meerkats123 21:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok then :) It All Ends (On July 15) 21:38, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Instead of using Y for Yellowstone use D for deer Meerkats123 21:48, June 15, 2011 (UTC) The wiki's looking good ^-^ If you need any help, let me know :) It All Ends (On July 15) 16:02, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok :) So is there anything you want me to help out with right now at the moment? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 19:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol try searching up where types of deers commonly live, and base them on the names of those places :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 19:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) How does the new page look; roleplay section for the Sioux Herd. Since their mule deer, their native range is along the Canadies Rockies. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 19:54, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Anytime; I'm glad to help :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) join can i join this wiki please and can u tell me what to do Layyla lai owl me 12:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Can Wolf Role Play be ome of your oficial Parners Meerkats123 19:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) That's what I mean Meerkats123 20:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Can I join? Hey Patty! Can I join this roleplay and be in the same herd as you Elora 13:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm Here Hey Patty, I came here to help if you need any! Just let me know and also, I'll rp too once the wiki is ready for it. (If it isn't already, let me know if it is.) I will but do you need any help with anything? I'm not good with histories or bios, sorry. But go to Special:WikiaLabs and activate cool things. Affiliates with Monkey Roleplay Wiki Wanna affiliate this wiki with the Monkey Roleplay? (I opened it.) Thanks! I'll do the same over there. And to change it to a picture, go to the Customize tab in and click the pic in the "Graphic" box. Then either click a pic they have or upload your own. Make sure to press save when you're done. How'd you create that logo? Do you think you could make one for the Monkey Roleplay Wiki? And no problem about the help, we're human, that's a part of our lives. #Font The one you used for this wiki's logo is fine. #Font colour Brown #Background colour / colours Orange #Picture / pictures Anything If you don't think it looks good, could you please change it to look good? Thanks. This wiki looks like its coming along well :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 23:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, still getting fixed. Most likely it can't be fixed until my dad brings it in to more people. :/ "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 00:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) May I roleplay DHF015 from the Hopi Herd?I would like her name to be Ellli.From,~Moonstar~ Raccoon Roleplay Wiki Logo Request Hi Patty! Do you think you could create a logo for my new wiki? Request Form #Font: Papyrus (If not, Comic Sans MS or whatever you used in this wiki's logo.) #Font colour: Black #Background colour / colours: White #Picture / pictures: File:Raccoon thingy.jpg Thanks! Affiliates Would you like to be Affiliates and/or join a new wiki I created, Coyote Roleplay Wiki? Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 17:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Logo Creation Wiki If you ever need anything to do, I think filling requests at Logo Creation Wiki would be awesome for you, since you're awesome at it. Just an idea...